Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{5r - 6}{2r + 3} \div \dfrac{1}{6}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{5r - 6}{2r + 3} \times \dfrac{6}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(5r - 6) \times 6} {(2r + 3) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{30r - 36}{2r + 3}$